Valentine's with the batfamily
by Sayomina
Summary: It's Valentine's day and not everything works out for the batfamily
**It's Valentine and the Bat family has some complicated (or non-existent) relationships!**

* * *

 _There is such a thing as too much love_

Astra woke up she stared at the seen in front of her. Her room was literally covered in roses and boxes of chocolate along with an assortment of other valentine items. There was a couple boxes of chocolate from Bruce (or Alfred, depends on who you ask) Jason had left a card, Tim had left a stuffed bear, Dick had left like twenty stuffed animals all with chocolate and roses. Damian, bless his heart, had left everything else, obviously in an attempt to keep everyone else from outdoing his attempt to show his love towards Astra. Astra sighed and picked up one of the stuffed cats from Damian and walked downstairs for breakfast, where everyone was fighting over who was going to fix breakfast (obviously for her). She sighed and walked past them, fixing herself a box of Reese's Puffs. She sat down at the table and started eating. That's when everyone finally noticed her. They mumbled apologies to each other and Damian was blushing deeply from embarrassment.

"So… are we still going on that date later?" Damian asked innocently.

Astra sighed. She had completely forgotten.

* * *

 _When your younger brother's animals are your only friends_

Jason was lounging on the couch, bored. He didn't have any one to spend this valentine with, he sighed, it was going to be very boring. Alfred, Damian's cat, padded over to Jason and sat on his lap, purring.

"Hey Alfred, bet you don't have to worry about being alone on valentine," Jason said

Alfred continued purring. Titus came over and rested his head on Jason's hand. Jason pet Alfred and rubbed Titus's head.

"You guys are so lucky," Jason said. "Everything is taken care of for you, you don't have to worry about anything, certainly not about being alone on the most romantic day of the year. Especially if all the rest of your brothers have someone to spend it with,"

Titus whined a little, noticing Jason was sad and upset. Alfred had fallen asleep on Jason's lap. Jason sighed running a free hand through his hair then he noticed something attached to Titus's collar. He took of the piece of paper attached to Titus's collar. It was a chibi drawing of red hood. There was no sender listed and the drawing was obviously not Damian's doing. Jason smirked. Either someone was being really nice or he had a secret admirer.

* * *

 _Being sick ruins everything… or does it?_

Tim was lying in bed sick. It wasn't fun, especially since he was supposed to take Stephanie on a date later. There was a soft knock at his door.

"Come in…" he said weakly, coughing a bit.

Stephanie slowly opened the door and walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed by Tim. "Hey, Alfred called. He said you were sick."

Tim nodded then quickly leaned over a bucket on the floor, what little contents in his stomach emptying. Stephanie rubbed his back gently. After he was done she passed him the glass of water that was on his nightstand.

"Thanks…" Tim said weakly, taking a small sip of water.

"You're welcome," Stephanie said

The sat in silence, Tim coughing every now and then. After a little while Stephanie stood up.

"I should let you rest, get better soon okay?" she said

Tim nodded

"Good," Stephanie said, giving Tim a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Tim was startled 'She kissed me,' he thought. Smiling softly he fell asleep.

* * *

 _Never get a red-head mad… or should you?_

Dick walked up to where Barbara was living. He was wearing a nice two piece suit. He knocked on the door and after a moment Barbara opened the door. She was wearing a strapless purple full length dress.

"Hey Babs, you look gorgeous," Dick said smiling brightly

"Thank you," Barbara said

"Ready to go?" Dick asked holding out his arm.

"Yes," Barbara said, walking past him towards his car.

Dick hurried ahead of her and opened the passenger side door for her. Barbra nodded and got inside. Dick closed the passenger side door and hurried to the driver's side getting in.

"So, where are we going?" Barbara asked.

"Well, I know you've been wanting to go to that new restaurant so I thought why not," Dick said

Barbara nodded. They were silent for the rest of the drive. Dick got out and opened the passenger side for Barbara who got out. He got the reservation and they were led to their seats. Again they were quite as they ordered.

"So… how has everything been?" Dick asked while they were waiting for their food.

"Good, you," Barbara said

"The same," Dick said nodding a little

Their food came shortly after and they ate in silence. After wards Dick took Barbara back to her house.

"Thank you Dick, it was nice, even if it I was a little quite, I've just been frustrated recently." She said as Dick walked her up to the door.

"If you want to talk about it, I'll listen," Dick said.

Barbara took his hands. "Thank you, you're the best," she said before kissing him. "Goodnight," she said walking inside.

Dicks stood there for a moment before walking back to his car grinning.

* * *

 **Yeah, i know it's not Valentine anymore, but this has been waiting to be put up. I am thinking of doing more, so put your suggestions in your review. Also, there is a poll up on my profile so please check that out. thank you and please review.**


End file.
